


To See You Again

by AHeartForStories



Series: Midlink Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Post-TP, Reunion, Reuniting, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language, Signing, Twilight Princess, UA, Universe Alteration, Wolf link - Freeform, botw, botw link uses sign language, breath of the wild - Freeform, post-BOTW, tp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Post-TP, Post-BOTW When Midna told Link "See you later" instead of what she actually meant to say, she knew the chances of those words ever being true were slim to none. Until one day she was proven wrong. The Hyrule she would visit would not be the same one that she knew, but that wolf the knight had with him, he was more than familiar.Based on the headcanon/UA that the Wolf Link you can summon in-game is the actual Hero of Light/Twilight from TP.
Relationships: Link & Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Midlink Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701049
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	To See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - See You Later  
> YES! I DID IT! I FINISHED A WHOLE ENTIRE WEEK! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY WRITING CAREER!!!  
> Do you know how long that is? I started when I was 13! I am now 23! It took me an entire decade! :'D  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

When a portal opened up to the Twilight Realm for the first time in recent Twilit memory, Queen Midna was suspicious, to say the least. A doorway to the world of light hadn't been opened in so long, many of the denizens had even forgotten their counterpart realm existed at all.

To open one at all required such an immense power, one very few in history were allowed to have. And surely, nobody could've rebuilt the mirror she had irreparably shattered so long ago.

So when a portal opened up right on her front doorstep, as the queen of her people, she saw it her duty to investigate. Standing in front of it, her advisors and guards advising her against coming closer until they were given a chance to take a proper look at it, Midna was overcome with nostalgia. It looked just as she remembered, though some of those symbols were new.

Where would this lead her? Her assumption was the world of light, but would it be the same Hyrule that she knew? With the people she knew? Gateways to other worlds were tricky, some could even distort time itself.

Against her subjects' wishes, Midna stepped on the mirror image on the ground and entered inside the white gate, allowing it to deconstruct her in little particles to return her to the world of light for the first time in much too long.

Would she see him again? The chances of that were almost zero to none, but a small flame of hope continued to flicker in her heart.

Materializing again, Midna arrived in a room she did not recognize. It wasn't the mirror chamber on top of the Arbiter's Grounds. Judging by the kind of stone the walls surrounding her were made off, she wasn't in the desert at all.

"Who are you?" A voice drew her attention to the two only people in this room with her and Midna gazed at the Hylians. A man and a woman, both still quite young. Both blond, one blue-eyed, the other green-eyed. They wore similar blue tunics.

The feelings that Midna felt in that moment upon seeing these two were impossible to describe, but they were overwhelming all the same. The one holding the Master Sword was the center of her attention. He stood at the front, clearly ready to take action should he need to. As was only expected of a hero worthy of the blade of evil's bane.

The face that he wore, it was foreign to her. And yet, a wave of familiarity and comfort washed over her. The same couldn't be said for him, his gaze betrayed very little, but Midna could tell that, unlike her, he didn't recognize her at all.

His name was on her lips, as it has been almost constantly on her mind throughout these long, endless years.

"Link," She spoke and her lips curled up into a smile. The young woman gazed in surprise at the Hylian next to her, who's expression was harder to read, much unlike the open book she'd known.

"Do we know each other?" She, who Midna knew could only be this world's current Princess Zelda, asked and she shook her head.

"We do not." She spoke, only confusing the two Hylians even more.

"I will explain my side of the story, but only if you're willing to share yours. The mirror you used to summon me, whether intentional or accidental, it isn't the ancient mirror that used to bridge the gap between our two realms. I'm quite curious to know how you did it." Midna briefly glanced at the artifact standing behind her, which wasn't the Mirror of Twilight. It was something similar, but she didn't recognize the markings on it.

Looking back, she noticed Link sheathing his sword, apparently on Zelda's command. It would seem like the princess did not feel threatened by the Twilit Queen's presence.

"That seems fair," Zelda spoke cautiously, though clearly on her guard. She held an oddly shaped stone slab small enough to fit in her hands, it was quite decorative. Turning, she faced her sword-wielding knight.

"What do you think?" She asked, valuing his opinion. They weren't quite ready yet to introduce themselves, not before having the chance to talk about it first. They were cautious.

With his hands free, it wasn't with words that this Link spoke. Or none that Midna could hear, that is. He was using a kind of Hyrulean sign language, which Midna did not know. Zelda nodded at whatever he was telling her.

"You're right, he hasn't led us astray so far." She responded and Link whistled. Midna could only assume he was calling someone to them. Perhaps someone to be a third set of eyes, someone who could judge this shady figure that entered into their world from this mirror. Midna smiled, was she really making them that nervous?

A third party entered the room, climbing over a set of ruins that blocked the entrance. This place, whatever it was, was not in the best-kept condition. The one that joined them wasn't Hylian, or he wasn't anymore, that is. He walked on fours, he possessed a tail, and a thick furred coat with an unnatural pattern for a wolf to have.

"Well now, " Midna spoke, tears growing in her eyes. As the wolf caught sight of her, he froze. He recognized her as well. This wolf wasn't just an animal that happened to look like her cherished travel companion, this was him and her emotions overflowed all over again.

The princess and the knight fading into the background, Link urging Zelda to take a couple of steps back, Midna kneeled and the wolf approached, coming to sit in front of her with a questioning whine. If she still knew him as well as she thought she did, she believed he was asking her if it was truly her.

Midna held his cheeks and they looked into each other's eyes. She could see that it truly was still him in there and the wolf saw his dearest friend, still wearing that same playful glint in her gaze.

"Long time no see, my wolf."


End file.
